Where were You?
by PPHD
Summary: Nora gets a job as a secatary and her boss Mr.Woodman is closer to Patch and Nora than usally.
1. Chapter 1

NPOV

Beep beep.

_Ugh the alarm clock._ I slammed my fist on the clock. _Got to got to work._

I rushed to take a shower , _come on Nora get up _.I rushed back to the bedroom, and I gave Patch, a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, Nora" Said Mr. Woodman, my boss "How are you?"

"I'm fine" I replied, Mr. Woodman, is an attractive man, but everytime I look at him it reminds of Patch..."Any more reports?"

"Yeah but you'll have to wait, till later tonight"He said, casually, walking to his office.

He disappeared into his office, where he "works".

I looked at the clock _ ugh it's 9 already? I never had to stay this late_.  
_Mr. Woodman, needs to hurry up with theses papers._

There's Mr. Woodman with my reports.

"Good evening, Nora I need you in my office,"he said taking my hand, rather forcefully. "It's really important"

Once in his office, he turned and...  
_**Bang.**_

I woken to Mr. Woodman's office, I hardly remember anything from last night, but I can tell it wasn't pleasant. My clothes were torn off of me, my shirt was in rags, as well as, bra...my undies...  
_My undies  
_I found a note taped to my breasts.

_Nora,_

_Tell anyone of our late night encounter, and you can kiss your job good bye_

_Mr. Woodman_

I started, but I immediately regretted it, my insides were on fire.

_I need to find Patch._


	2. Chapter 2

NPOV

I got up from where I was sitting. I grabbed my phone, and called a taxi.

I got to the taxi sat down and slept. I don't even know if I got home safe

PPOV

I got up. My angel is supposed to come through that door 2 hours ago.

_Angel_. I tried to speak through her head. No response.

I see flashing light, yellow?

_Taxi._

I run outside. I opened the door of the taxi I see my angel grabbed her and bridled style.

I kissed her over and over.

"Patch" I hear her whisper " help me Patch my thighs please check them. . . and . . . my iron. . . pill. "She was breathing very hard. I bought her to the bed.

"Please take of my skirt gently". I reached down I found the zipper of her skirt. I pulled it down. Expecting undies but they weren't there. I dragged her skirt off.

"Ouch Patch". I looked at her legs to see what was wrong. I opened her legs so they made a v. I turned her legs they were all purple from the top to her inside of her thigh all purple. I took off the rest of her clothes. I kissed the inside of her thighs up and down 3 times.

"Patch please be in me forgive me for what he done," She said crying "Please rub my thighs for they are sore please".

I looked at her straight in the eyes, "I can't" I said. "I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have". But the way her eyes looked at me made me.

"Patch please please. . . . You must or I will leave". She demanded me that made her look so scared and hurt but she made me do it.

"Okay" I said . ",And make it so I don't have to feel this pain anymore. "

I rubbed her thigh as softly as I could.

She moaned,. "Patch . . . IT hurts so much please stop. . . no don't stop keep going " I had to stop she was crying waterfalls. She fell asleep. But I continued to look at her thighs

_who would do something like this?_

Who ever did deserve to die, and I'll make sure it's me who kills the bastard who did this.  
but until then, my Angle needs sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

PPOV

I saw my Angel, she was with Vee, looking at clothes.

"Patch isn't this cute?", Marcie said lifting up baby clothes, to my face, "Patch, what is it?"

I zoned back in"Yeah babe absolutely".

I was remembering of how my life was before this Marcie-bitch came into my life. This Marcie and me, thing was only because my Nora, was angry with me, and so the only way I can stay near her, without being with her, is being with Marcie , at least she knows how to stalk my Angel, that's one good thing about her.

"You know my friend got enaged yesterday..." Marice said, Bitch, yep that's her name, was trying her hardest to make me propose to her, but I'm not ready to deal with a Bitch, and then deal with the spawn of this Bitch.

"BABE!" Bitch, yelled. "The baby, just kicked feel it." She moved her overgrown stomach to me, 

_ugh, this is absolutely revolting. I got this Marcie-Bitch pregnant._

I placed, my hand on Bitch's belly.

_kick kick_

This was meant for me and Nora, not me and Marcie-bitch, I turned back to Nora, she was rushing to the bathroom.

"hey Marcie I'll be right back" I mumbled, not caring if she heard me or not.

"Patch!" Marcie-Bitch, called from behind me.

Nora, sat back down, eyeing me.  
_Bathroom now. _I smilied any place away from Marcie, and toward my Angel, is a place I want to be at.

_Okay_

"Babe I'm going to the bathroom"I said kissing her cheeks, rushing to the bathroom.

NPOV

WE had exchanged small talk:

_"Patch?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because."_

_"Because what?"_

_"Because I was just mad at you, for cheating on me"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You cheated on me with your boss"_

_"What? No I didn't."_

_"Yea. He told me."_

_"Nora..."_

_"Nora are you okay?"_

_yea but I didn't have sex with him, he had raped me..." _

_"You didn't..."_

_No! Patch why would I want to do that?!"_

_"Well I regret sleeping with Marcie"_

_"YOU DID WHAT?"_

_"Yea that's why I was at the baby section.."_

_"Nora."_

_"No don't ever talk to me ever again..."_

_"Nora..."_ I heard his pleas for forgiveness, but I ignored them.

Payback time.


	4. Chapter 4

NPOV

"Hey Vee what are you doing"I asked while Vee was looking through her phone and calling peoplle.

"Weeelllllllllllllllll since you ask I'm inviting everybody at my place"Vee said trying to focused both on the road and her phone.

"okay who are you inviting"

"Well I hope you aren't going to be mad but..."I turned to face her waiting for her to speak"Marcie...I can explain well me and her made friends while I went to the mall when we went to H&amp;M ask what she was doing in the baby isle and she said she was pregs with Patch's baby".

I looked at turned back to facing forward

"Let me guess yo are waiting for us to stop so you can kill me for inviting you worse enemy and the one who stole your boyfriend and got them..her preg"

I nobbed my head really hard.

AFTER THE MEETING EVERYTHING WENT WELL EVEN NORA NOT TYING TO KILL THEM BOTH

In my hotel I brought. ugh .Time to go to sleep.

Tap Tap.

What the.I got up and trying to find where the noise was coming door but it suonded like it was from the window but that impossible I'm on the 6th floor.

I looked through the a note let me guess a poisonious poem,or a death-love letter,or maybe a answer it I told my self.I pened the door read the note and said look behind you.I turned slowly .It was too dark and so what it was I tried to hit it .But it grabbed my wrists and pulled to the wall.

Not a good position right now for me.

I came close to me .Whoever it was hot breath was on my neck and it bent down to kiss me I relized it smelled like .

Patch.

"What are you doing Patch shouldn't you be with Marcie"I said hissing at him.

"Why would I be with her when I can be with you"

"What are you doing here Patch"

"You're breaking my heart why do-"

"I'm breaking your heart are you kidding me"

"What"

"Are yo kidding me Patch I'm breaking your heart"

"What "

"Patch are you that stupid..You don't know what been going on are you kidding me are you actull-"

"No I'm not stupid well it I'm that stupid I should just go home"

Patch started to walk away."Wait Patch.I'm ot done with you I'm not going to let you walk away untill you know why I called you stupid".I grabbed his sholdiers but he push his shouldiers forward and I didn't even turn back.I got up and ran and jump on his back and he fell down with me.

"Ahh" He said "Get off of me"

"Not untill you know why"

"Okay then why. "I strattllled him.

"Because"

"Because"

"I don't know "I guess i don't know why why I'm mad "I'm sorry you can go . "He got up and looked in my eyes" Do you really want me to leave" he said. "No" I said. He rushed over and slammed me agaisnt the wall softly push me agaisnt it and started to kiss me.

Why Did this happen to me?


	5. Chapter 5

He started to kiss me against the wall I already knew this was going to end up somewhere .I pulled him farther away from me.

"What do you do to me"I said grabbing him again bringing him closer.

"No angel the question is what do you do to me"He said rubbing my .I got sucked in this and what happened to me in his office.

"Stop leave me alone"I said said"Patch is here to protect me"

"Angel that right I'm here"Patch said and started kissing me again"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM angel you smell good"

"You too Patch"

Patch started to rub my thigh harder making more electricity between him and grabbed my thighs hinting that I should wrap my legs around his waist.I did what I was told.I felt the bulge against my core.I ripped my pants started to rub my naked legs.I moaned again."What wrong angel"He said kissing my neck."Cold hands"I said arching my back."Is it bad"He said kissing my neck and whispering in my ear."No it turn me on"I laugh and moved his hands up my legs to my butt.I moaned louder but not really ripped my started to rub my breast which felt unhooked it I knew we were going to fuck and I was ready .He started to suck my breast licking them and sucking them till my nipples were so sore that if he even touch them it will feel like death. Then he kissed all the way down till he got there.

"Angel let take this so the room "He said grabbing me to the room.

He laid me on the bed and he slid on me and stop right at my hot breath on my .I moaned. He start to lick and suck me which made me arch my back to the point where I had to let go and cum .And then I heard him slurp my juices .I giggled.

"What so funny angel "He said in a playful evil tone. He put his fingers in my. I moaned it felt too god. I tried to answer his question but he felt to good.

"Patch...ahhhh...Patch stop let me ...get myself...together" I said arching my back again. " Why should I stop" He said putting two more fingers in me making me cum again.

" Nevermind don't stop keep going" I said saying fast or I will lose control once again.

Patch stopped .He torturing me why. He licked his fingers .He started to kiss his way to my lips I can taste myself on him. I can't see how I taste good at all oh well. He start rubbing his member on me and he thrust in my. I moaned and groaned and cum over and over again as he thrust in me 14 times. I went down on him and gave him the best blowjob ever. And I tasted myself all over him. I went back up and fell asleep.

What had gotten in to me?


End file.
